


Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Kiss it all better/I'm not ready to go"- Kiss it Better by He is We. </p><p>(Definitely AU as of late Season 8)</p><p>A simple hunt goes sideways, leaving Castiel to learn the downsides of being human. That's not the only human thing he gets to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go

Hunting with the Winchesters was much easier when he was an angel. That was the conclusion Castiel was forced to come to as he clutched the sawed-off shotgun loaded with rock salt rounds to his chest and tried not to jump out of his skin every time the wind whistled through the broken window panes. He was mortal, he could be hurt in ways that he couldn’t heal, and he had practically begged the brothers to take him on hunts. It was lunacy, if he thought logically about it. He was a warrior. He was an Angel of the Lord. His training in that position was different than what was needed now without his grace. Research was easier with his accumulated knowledge, but the actual hunting itself was far, far harder.

Despite his shortcomings in this area, the brothers had agreed. Dean had surprised him with the patience he had for physically training him. Though he shouldn’t have been surprised, as Castiel was fairly certain he had done the same thing for Sam when the younger Winchester was growing up. Sam had been very gentle when it came to the physical training, but that didn’t mean Castiel got off easy when it was his turn to teach. His gun training was fairly basic and they didn’t bother with many other weapons, as his angel blade ended angels, demons, and everything in between. They wanted him to know to handle himself on a hunt as a human being and he longed for his days as an angel. Being a human hunter was far harder than he imagined.

When he found himself out of his element, Meg had helped break it down for him. He had won his ‘argument’ with Naomi about working with Meg and he was thankful for that. After rescuing her from Crowley’s torture, she had stayed with them. He knew he hadn’t needed to clean her wounds - she could heal her vessel easily enough - but he had wanted to do so. Sam had convinced Dean to let her remain with them while Castiel was away. That’s what he preferred to call it - ‘away’. It had a much better ring to it than ‘trying to protect the angel tablet and failing’. It weighed on his newly acquired conscience. Guilt. That emotion, like many he discovered as a human, could drown him if he allowed himself to. It was the steading guidance - or snarky persistence - of Meg that made sure he did not.

***SNAP***

The fingers in front of his face brought his attention back to this hunt. He looked over at Meg who returned the look with an arched brow. Her vessel’s features were so expressive and oddly beautiful, now that he could only see them. No wonder other humans had difficulties believing in or seeing demons when they hid so well in plain sight. “You back with me, Clarence?”

“I am still here. I never left.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “It’s a human figure of speech. You zoned out there for a moment.” She watched Castiel’s eyes to make sure he understood the word ‘zoned’. When she was satisfied with his knowledge, she propped her own shotgun barrel against her shoulder and wandered across the room. “What had you so distracted? Obviously, it wasn’t the color of the room.” The demon finished with a scoff, kicking a bit of discolored plaster from the wall across the room where it nearly blended in with the monochromic floor and wall color scheme.

“I was simply thinking.” Castiel forced himself to smile a bit as he looked over at his demon. He enjoyed calling her that, though she didn’t seem to appreciate it much. She would mock and roll her eyes, but the smile that curved the edge of her lips every time hinted her feelings were at odds with the behavior she showed. Always contradicting, that was his Meg.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I do not have a—- that’s another figure of speech, isn’t it?”

Meg’s slow smile tipped her lips up. Castiel was catching on much quicker. “Yeah, Clarence. It’s another figure of speech.” She walked closer to Castiel and bumped her shoulder against his, causing him to tighten his grip on his shotgun. “It’s been pretty quiet for a while. You think the boys forgot about us up here?”

Castiel shook his head, relaxing enough to bump his shoulder back against hers and suppressed his answering smile to the one brought up on Meg’s face. “I am sure they remember. You know how wary they are of us together.”

“You prank them one time….” Meg started, her voice mockingly exasperated.

“That was certainly more than one time, Meg. My last count is five.” Castiel’s smile brightened. “You are very good at those.”

“It’s a gift.” Meg grinned up at him, before going on the alert to a noise. “Did you hear that?”

Unfortunately, Castiel did not hear the noise. His senses were dulled now as a human, though he knew it was possible to gain nearly superhuman hearing with enough training that he hadn’t done. He shook his head. “No. What was it?’

Meg let her breath out in a sigh and Castiel watched in anticipation (it wasn’t panic, he assured himself, he wasn’t panicking) as the breath crystallized in the sudden temperature drop. “SHIT.” The oath came loudly from Meg’s lips as she looked around.

Castiel straightened and went on high alert. The sudden temperature drop meant the vengeful spirit was with them, not the brothers. Thoughts quickly ran through his mind - had they not found the item connected to the spirit? Were they knocked out cold and thus no longer targets? Or worse? He shook the thoughts out of his head when Meg elbowed his side and hissed. “Get it together. It’s show time.”

Castiel raised his shotgun and looked around, trying to find where the spirit would be forming. Why it was there with them still caused him concerned. It should, theoretically, be after those who were seeking - and close to - the object keeping them tied here. They hadn’t done much searching recently. Well, not actively, anyway. Except … “Meg! The wall plaster!”

Meg whirled around. “What?”

“The plaster! You kicked it and it’s trying to form here. Maybe i—” Pain gripped his heart, taking his breath away as his lungs refused to move in the cold that spread from the transparent arm in his chest. He looked down to meet the gaze of the spirit they were seeking, her hair disheveled and eyes dead. He gasped for air, but none would come.

The sound of the shotgun eased the pressure building up in his chest and Castiel fell to his knees, gasping for air that seemed far more willing to enter this time. He coughed and rubbed at his chest as Meg came and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yes.” He gasped out, barely able to breathe let alone speak at normal volume.

“Okay. Good.” Meg’s voice was tight as she glanced back at the plaster. “You think that’s it?”

Castiel nodded again. “Good enough for me!” Meg quickly stood and shuffled through the pack they brought up with them, getting the salt and accelerant out, fully trusting Castiel’s assumption. A pounding of feet as they ascended the stairs to their room barely caused her pause. “IN HERE!”

“You guys okay?” Sam’s voice carried through the old house, though the Winchester wasn’t in sight.

“Yeah. We’re okay. Leave us in the room with what you’re looking for. Grand plan, there, big guy. Worked out great.” Meg’s eyeroll could be heard in her voice as she stood with the proper items in hand to make quick work of the plaster bit.

“Hey, it wasn’t our—- HEY!” The door slammed against Dean’s face as the brothers finally reached their room. Dean pounded against the door. “Cas? Meg? DAMMIT!” He kicked the door for good measure, but the wood that should be falling apart at the force stood firm under supernatural influence.

Meg whipped around, eyes wide and settled on Castiel as the former-angel regained his feet. “Cover me?”

Castiel held the shotgun firmly in his hands, quirking a smile at his demon and nodding. “Yes.”

Meg returned the smile. She barely made one step before she was flung against the wall. “Dammit!” The spirit flickered in front of her again, but Castiel was ready for it this time. He planted his feet before pulling the trigger, reducing any kickback. The blast echoed in the small room. His ears were ringing loud enough to almost cover the frantic pounding that started again from against the door.

Meg peeled herself from the wall, quirking an amused brow at her ex-angel. “Nice shot, Clarence.”

“Thank you. I have been practicing.” Another soft smile lit his lips before he found himself flying without his wings (a horrible experience, in his mind). He heard Meg cry out his name before pain assaulted him, filling every nerve ending as he crashed down. The pain seemed to stem from one location, but it was so hard to tell where that was. His head felt strange. Disconnected and almost floating, though still firmly attached to his body. He could easily just float away, if he were so inclined. A scream eased the floating sensation and allowed the pain to slam back into him. He couldn’t stop the groan from escaping.

“Cas?” Too many voices said his name, he didn’t know which to respond to. He groggily blinked his eyes open to view the room and the six people in it. No, he didn’t remember there being that many people last time. He blinked again and the six became three. Hnn. Neat trick, he thought. “Cas?” The worried voice of his beautiful caretaker grabbed his attention as she came to fill his vision, kneeling beside him. “Hey. You’re not supposed to do that, remember? I can’t just wave my hand and heal you.”

Castiel’s eyelids took a while to come back up the next time he blinked. “It hurts.” Meg huffed out a laugh. “Is this what dying is?”

Everyone stiffened except for him. “You’re not dyin’, Cas.” Dean’s gruff voice called out to him.

“It feels akin to it. I … I don’t want to.”

“Cas, you’re hurt. We’ll take care of it, okay? Let us help.” Sam’s gentle voice reassured him.

Meg put her hand on Cas’s cheek and the ex-angel closed his eyes to relish the sensation. “We’ll patch you up, okay?” He opened his eyes to find hers, touched and scared by the worry he found there. He tried to take a deep breath but his chest didn’t want to expand enough to bring it in. His side ached and he was suddenly aware of the warm liquid leaking from him. Blood. That was blood. His blood. There was too much of it. Black spots appeared in his vision as he tried to breath, obscuring Meg’s face. He tried to warn her of the threat, but air would come neither in nor out. He could see Meg’s lips moving, but the sound didn’t reach his ears. He panicked. The black spots grew larger and he soon fell into darkness completely.

—————————————————-

Consciousness returned slowly. He could feel a draft over his bare shoulders and the mattress beneath him. There was a small dip on the side of the bed that was very familiar to him, bringing up memories of the mental hospital. The sound of pages being flipped in a magazine at a leisurely pace forced his lips up in a smile before his eyes even opened. When his vision cleared, he tilted his head to the side to look at Meg.

She noticed the change instantly, looking up at him with a smile and setting the magazine on the bed table. “Hey, look who decided to wake up. You had a close one, there.”

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth obediently as Meg brought a glass of room temperature water to his lips. It felt like heaven on earth as he sipped. “Where… are we?”

“Motel. Told the boys to get something to eat and get another room when they came back.”

Castiel smiled again. “My caretaker.”

Meg rolled her eyes, taking her feet from the bed and leaning forward. “More like your nurse. You banged yourself up pretty good. How’re you feeling?”

He paused and took stock of his body. He hurt. “I hurt.”

Meg smirked. “Welcome to humanity, Clarence. It sucks.”

Castiel frowned for a moment, before raising a bandaged finger towards Meg. “Will you kiss it and make it better?”

“You want me to what?” Meg’s brows furrowed as confusion colored her voice.

Castiel kept his finger forward with a gentle smile on his face. She hadn’t really heard what he asked, he was more than happy to repeat his request. “Kiss it and make it better? Human children have requested that for centuries.” He turned his injured finger towards him in confusion. “I’ve never understood how it worked. But I have never had such an experience and, as I have never been this injured before, I would like to.” He turned the finger back towards Meg, watching the emotions play over her pale features.

“You know that’s not really how it works, right?” Meg tried to cover the flutters she felt with patent sarcasm, but it wasn’t easy. “It doesn’t actually make you….” The way Castiel’s face seemed to crumble as her words continued, as she denied his request, hurt her where her little black heart would be were she human. He slowly brought his fingers back down, lowering his eyes. Meg looked away for a moment to collect herself before turning back to the injured ex-angel and wrapping her hands around his outstretched hand as he lowered it. “You’re hurt in more places than your finger, Clarence. You can’t just start there.”

The curious look on his face coupled with the affection in his blue eyes almost undid the demon. She allowed herself a smile and lowered his hand to gently rest against his chest. “Your head, for instance.”

Castiel furrowed his brows. “What about my head?”

“You took a nasty tumble.” Meg smiled as she leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss against his forehead and running a hand through his hair. “And I think your nose hit the ground when you landed.” She kissed the tip of his nose with the same gentle pressure. As she pulled away, Castiel spoke again softly.

“I recall biting my lower lip during that tumble.”

“Did you, now?” Meg arched a teasing brow, looking straight down into his blue eyes as she stayed nose-to-nose with her ex-angel.

“I do. I recall it vividly.” His eyes almost seemed to glow with mischief.

Meg huffed a laugh. Of course he did. “Well, I should kiss it better, shouldn’t I?”

“You should.”

“Do your head and nose feel any better? To see if it really works, you understand.” Meg tried and failed to keep her lips from curling into a smirk.

Castiel was having the same problem. “Much. I believe my recovery will be swift under your technique.”

Meg let her head fall back in a laugh at that. How could she say no to that? She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, flicking her tongue out to wet his cracked lips in a teasing motion. “Are you sure?”

“I am quite sure. Though I believe every bump should be given similar treatment.” Castiel kept his voice deadpan, though Meg could see how much he tried not to smile.

“Of course.” Meg dropped a kiss on his chin. “I’ll kiss it all better, just you wait.”

By the time Meg had given every bump and bruise attention with gentle lips and soft pressure, Castiel was humming his pleasure and watching her with slitted eyes. “All better?”

“Almost.”

“Almost?” Meg pulled up, face open in mock outrage. “Almost? I will have you kn—hey!”

“Mhmm.” Castiel snaked an arm around her waist and tugged her closer despite her annoyed huff, laying his head against her stomach. His favorite pillow. “Now it’s better.” His eyes lost the battle to remain upright and he fell asleep to the sounds of her soft laughter.

Meg smiled gently down at him, allowing herself this moment of peace as she stroked his unruly hair and watched the strands fall between her fingers. “Goodnight, Castiel.”

Sam and Dean found them like that an hour later, curled up together. If looks could kill, they would have been dead on the spot from the glare Meg sent them for making so much noise opening up the door. Sam gently closed the door, making little noise as he did so and shoved his brother towards their new room, leaving the ex-angel and demon in peace.


End file.
